


Adam Driver in an hour II (AITAF at Osan Air Base, Aug 2016) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [2]
Category: Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Speedpaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which I found an excuse to draw his hand. Like I needed much of one.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Adam Driver in an hour II (AITAF at Osan Air Base, Aug 2016) {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).



> OK, so truthfully, the HAND took an hour, and the rest of this was about another 2 hours on top of that. But that's still pretty quick for me.
> 
> With thanks to @KTF_Reylo's [smutty twitter fic thread](https://twitter.com/KTF_Reylo/status/1228036466267361280?s=20) which inspired this. And she provided the ref b/c she's a really great enabler :D
> 
> Original photo credit: unknown photographer, taken 13 Aug 2016 at Osan Air Base in S. Korea when AITAF visited there.

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-hand-aitaf-aug2016-sig.jpg)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-aitaf-aug2016-sig.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Staying afraid and doing it anyway, Momma Carrie.
> 
> If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid. 
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)


End file.
